


day six

by julek



Series: Winterfest 2020 [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: Jaskier has a close call.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winterfest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041318
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	day six

Jaskier opened his eyes with inhuman effort.

He blinked a few times, and as he tried to move his head he felt exhaustion hit him like a thousand bricks. His body felt impossibly heavy wrapped under the blankets, and he could barely move without feeling the dull ache that pierced through his limbs. He heard the fire crackling and realized he was laying in front of it, on top of the rug, and he was naked — panic surged through his blood at the thought, but he let out a shaky breath as he felt Geralt walk in.

“You’re awake,” he grumbled, crouching down in front of him, and reached out to roll Jaskier over, so they were facing each other. “How do you feel?”

His throat hurt as he tried to answer, but he still managed to rasp the words out. “Like death. What happened?”

Geralt sat on the floor and his fingers found the edge of Jaskier’s blanket. 

“I found you in the snow, unconscious,” he said, fidgeting with a loose thread. He looked up at Jaskier. “I’d gone hunting, and you weren’t at our campsite when I came back.”

Jaskier blinked again, memories slowly coming in. “Roach went loose, I— I think I did a poor job of tying her to the tree,” he said. “She went after you, I think, and I didn’t want her to get lost, and I just—”

“You followed her into the woods,” Geralt finished. 

Jaskier nodded. “I thought I’d find her quickly, that I wouldn’t be out long.”

Geralt sighed.

“You scared me, Jaskier,” he whispered, his eyes set on the fireplace. “Your lips were blue.”

As Jaskier sat up the blankets slipped down, but Geralt wrapped them around his shoulders. His hands lingered, and they felt like an anchor, so much more warmth coming from Geralt’s touch alone than the number of furs around him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and Geralt’s eyes found his.

“I thought I’d lost you.”

Jaskier let out a choked laugh, but it turned into a sob as he pressed his head against Geralt’s shoulder. The Witcher immediately winded his arms around Jaskier’s back, gently tracing his spine under the blankets. They stayed in each other’s arms for a while, until Jaskier’s crying subsided.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, his eyes wet and red-rimmed.

“It’s okay,” Geralt whispered against his hair. “You’re here now. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow this series on [tumblr](http://julek.tumblr.com/tagged/winter%20prompts)!


End file.
